Auguste Lechner - König Artus
König Artus, auch König Artus. Die Geschichte von König Artus, seinem geheimnisvollen Ratgeber Merlin und den Rittern der Tafelrunde ist ein Roman von Auguste Lechner aus dem Jahr 1985. Kurzbeschreibung König Artus, eine der großen Sagengestalten, hat als glanzvollster König seiner Zeit die besten Ritter um sich versammelt wie Tristan, Parzival und andere. Einen bedeutenden Platz am Artus-Hof zu Camelot nimmt der Zauberer Merlin ein, der mit seiner geheimnisvollen Kraft in unverbrüchlicher Treue zu seinem Herrn in die Gescicke der Menschen eingreift. Aus dem gewaltigen Sagenstoff schuf Auguste Lechner eine spannende NAchdichtung der berühmten ritterlichen Abenteuer der Tafelrunde. Aber zwischen allen Kämpfen, Abenteuern und Geheimnissen ist der Ruf nach Versöhnung und Frieden unüberhörbar. Inhalt Der Roman beginnt mit der Geschichte von Vortiger, der zum König von Großbritannien wird. Ihm folgen Ambrosius Aurelianus und schließlich Uther Pendragon auf den Thron. Nachdem der geheimnisvolle Merlin sich Uther anschließt und ihm einen Dienst erweist, indem er ihm eine Nacht mit der schönen Igerne verschafft, erhält er als Belohnung Uthers neugeborenen Sohn Artus, den er bei dem armen Landritter Sir Ector unterbringt und aufziehen lässt. Nachdem Artus zu einem jungen Mann herangewachsen und Uther gestorben ist, verhilft Merlin Artus auch auf den Thron und eine Zeit des Friedens beginnt unter dem jungen, ehrgeizigen Feldherrn. In den folgenden Jahren sammeln sich viele Ritter um den berühmten Artus und man erfährt die Geschichten von Tristan und Isolde, Erec und Enide, Parzival, dem Gralskönig und der unglücklichen Liebe zwischen Sir Lancelot und Königin Ginevra. Schließlich wird die Liebe zwischen Lancelot und Ginevra offenbart und beide müssen fliehen. Doch während Artus sie belagert, erscheinen römische Senatoren vor ihm und fordern den seit Jahren nicht mehr gezahlten Tribut. Artus rüstet sich zur Schlacht und zieht nach Gallien, wo er nach monatelangen Kämpfen vom Verrat seines Neffen Mordred erfährt, der sich zum König von Britannien aufgeschwungen hat. Artus und seine Männer kehren zurück und können Mordred besiegen, doch Artus wird schwer verletzt und nur noch drei seiner berühmten Ritter überleben die Schlacht. Artus' Halbschwester Morgan le Fay führt Artus nach Avalon, wo er geheilt wird und laut der Volkssage irgendwann zurückkehren wird. Auffälligkeiten Wie in so vielen Artus-Romanen und -Gedichten ist die Liebe zwischen Ginevra und Lancelot ein großes Thema. Auguste Lechner dichtet ihnen ein keusches Verhältnis an, das zwar auf echten, tiefen Gefühlen basiert, jedoch kaum über Küsse hinaus zu gehen scheint. Doch anders als in anderen Romanen ist Artus hier nicht der gnädige König, der sich von dem bösen Mordred aufstacheln, lässt, das richtige zu tun und seinen eigenen Gesetzen zu folgen, als er von dem Verhältnis erfährt. Statt dessen wird er zum wütenden Rächer, der seine Frau trotz der Proteste seiner entsetzten Ritter verbrennen lassen will und monatelang die Burg belagern lässt, in der sich die Ehebrecher befinden. Erst die offenen Worte des Erzbischofs Dubricius nach dem Erscheinen und Verschwinden des Heiligen Grals machen Artus klar, dass er noch immer Ähnlichkeit mit einem rachsüchtigen, heidnischen Barbar hat, egal wie stark er selbst die Tugendhaftigkeit in seinem Reich predigt. Artus verzeiht Lancelot und Ginevra und weint am Leichnam des verstorbenen Freundes, nachdem er aus Gallien zurückgekehrt ist. Auch Morgane le Fay ist weder eine böse Zauberin noch eine gute Helferin (wie zum Beispiel in Marion Zimmer Bradleys Die Nebel von Avalon). Anfänglich versucht sie alles, um Artus zu schaden, da sie selbst glaubt, den höheren Anspruch auf den Thron zu haben. Doch zum Ende ist sie es, die Artus vor seiner tödlichen Verletzung rettet und ihn in Avalon gesunden lässt. Erneut ist es Dubricius, der Artus klar macht, dass Morgane sogar von ihrer Mutter niemals geliebt wurde und man ihre Handlungen verstehen sollte, da sie auch von Artus immer abgelehnt wurde. Der Inzest, der oftmals ein Leitmotiv der Artus-Mordred-Beziehung ist, fehlt völlig. Statt dessen ist Mordred Artus' Neffe und ein verschlagener, von Geburt an missgünstiger und gewalttätiger Ritter, der es jedoch versteht, Artus zu umgarnen und sich ihm als schlauer und verschlagener Berater unentbehrlich zu machen. Nach Artus' Abreise nach Gallien gelingt es ihm, viele Adlige auf seine Seite zu ziehen und das Volk einzuschüchtern, das aus Angst keine Hilfe gegenüber dem wahren König leistet. Doch er verliert die Schlacht und das Leben, wie die Sage es vorhergesagt hat. Merlin erscheint hier als seltsamer Jüngling, den alle für den Sohn des Teufels halten. Seine Visionen lassen ihn die Zukunft sehen und er sieht auch sein eigenes Ende voraus, ohne es jedoch abwenden zu können. Nachdem er Artus den Weg geebnet hat, weicht er schon früh von der Seite des Königs, um mit Nimue durch die Welt zu reisen und ihr all sein Wissen zu vermitteln. Die junge Frau unbekannter Herkunft, die mit Morgane le Fay zu den Königinnen von Avalon gehört, nutzt seine tiefe Liebe zu ihr aus und verspricht ihm die Ehe, wenn er ihr all seine Zaubersprüche beibringt. Dies ist es auch, was Merlin zu Fall bringt: Nachdem sie den letzten Zauber kennt, der ihn in einem Ort einschließt, bis sie selbst ihn wieder befreit, sperrt sie ihn in eine Felsenhöhle. Von beiden wird niemals wieder etwas gesehen. Personen * Konstantin, König von Britannien * Vortiger, König der Gewissae, Sohn von Konstantin * Aurelius Ambrosius, Sohn von Konstantin. Er flieht in die Bretagne und kehrt später zurück, um seinen Bruder, der ihn verraten hat, vom Thron zu vertreiben. * Uther Pendragon. Sohn von Konstantin. Er besteigt nach dem Tod seines Bruders Aurelius den Thron und verliebt sich unsterblich in Igerne, die Herzogin von Cornwall. Durch eine List Merlins kann er eine Liebesnacht mit ihr verbringen, aus der Artus hervorgeht. * Igerne von Cornwall. Ehefrau von Gorlois von Cornwall und später Königin von Britannien. * Artus - Sohn von Uther Pendragon und Igerne von Tintagol. * Merlin, ein seltsamer Mann und Magier, der in Visionen die Zukunft vorhersehen kann. Obwohl ihm sein eigenes Schicksal bekannt ist, kann er es nicht verhindern.